


Where is Snufkin?

by TresTails12



Category: moomin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresTails12/pseuds/TresTails12
Summary: Snufkin is not back from Spring yet, so Moomintroll goes to search for him.





	Where is Snufkin?

Moomintroll has been traveling for over a week now, overturning every rock, calling through every grove of trees, passing through every river to find his dear Snufkin. Moominmama told him that he will be here soon. Moominpapa told him not worry. But it’s been three weeks since the first day of spring. They woke up on time but Snufkin was no where to be found. Everyone assured him that he would return, playing his harmonica outside his window on a crisp early morning. But ever since Moomin woke up he felt something aching in his belly and something knawing at his mind. It wasn’t his hopeless feelings of missing Snufkin, it was something else. Far more overwhelming, gathering like guilt in his stomach.

He could wait no longer, he exclaimed to everyone that he is going on an adventure to rescue Snufkin and he won’t be coming back until he found him. His parents understood, Moominpapa gave him a map of the nearest regions and tools he’d need to survive out there all alone. Moominmama packed him his favorite meals and snacks so he wouldn’t go hungry.

He went alone, searching high and low for Snufkin. Calling his name so loud he prayed the wind would carry it to his ears. He had been searching on the main path he had seen Snufkin pass through many times before on his way to come back to Moominvalley. But his scent was no longer on these dirt trails, washed away by the mud and rain of the spring, no longer frozen by the winter snows.

Moomin was far past the lonely mountain now, he had asked many other travelers along the way of his dear friend. Many knew him, but none had not known where he was. Not until a Mymble from a far away town said she saw him climbing through the Lonely Mountains path a several nights ago. She did not know where he had gone from there. Moomin returned to the mountain, it’s height so incredible that it peaked through the clouds. He walked through many of the different paths and climbed rock walls he wouldn’t have dared.

It was close to night and Moomin had to rest for the evening, he would be looking over the mountain some more the next day. He camped on a ledge on the mountain as he watched the sun go down. That’s when something caught his eye, it shined just for a moment to his left and he stood up, squinting his eyes to try an see what he saw. He trudged to where he thought he saw it and his eyes widened at what it was that reflected the evening sunlight. It was Snufkin’s harmonica!

Moomin climbed down to grab it, nearly slipping a few times. When he took it, he noticed the scratches and gleam. He felt his heart drop, Snufkin would never drop his beautiful harmonica that played the most lovely tunes. He glanced around and sat on a perched rock as he called him again “SNUFKIN! SNUFKIN! SNUKIN IT’S MOOMINTROLL! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!” No answer, Moomin was beginning to fear the worst.

He dropped his head as he felt tears well up in his eyes, that’s when he saw something else. It was a spare boot. He climbed down to it as quickly as possible. He recognize it immediately as Snufkin’s and then saw on a spare twig a ripped piece of green fabric. He whipped his head around, calling Snufkin’s name more frantically and suddenly he heard a sad grown. He tried to listen for it carefully, but the voice was so weak and the wind on the mountain could be very deafening. He called Snufkin’s name more and he heard a soft yet pained “H…Help…Help…me…”

Moomin dashed to the weakened voice to find a large pile of rocks and was alarmed to see a hand underneath. Moomin rushed to it to find someone who brought him to tears. It was Snufkin! He had found Snufkin and he was stuck under the mercy of this large pile of rocks. He observed his dearest and asked in a trembled voice “Snufkin! Snufkin! Can you hear me? Please, are you hurt? Are you in pain? What happened?”

Snufkin’s eyes opened, and Moomintroll could see the nasty cuts and bruises dashed across his poor friends face. His hat was smooshed by the rocks and he couldn’t move “M…Moomintroll?” Snufkin said, a hint of disbelief written in his voice “How… did y…you find me…?”

“I searched for you everywhere Snufkin,” Moomin answered “I searched all of Moominvalley and further, looking for you. I was so worried, I had to find you. I wish now though that I came looking for you sooner. But dear Snufkin, what in the world happened?”

“Oh my dove…” Snufkin sighed, a pierce of pain seeping into every word “I was coming back… a bit later… than usual. I was climbing the… mountain path when rocks came from nowhere, burying me…. underneath. I don’t remember how long… I’ve been here… but I’m so tired… It hurts all over.”

“Don’t worry Snufkin!” Moomin stated “I’ll save you!”

“It’s funny…” Snufkin said “My backpack is so full… I thought it’d be too much weight to carry over the mountain… But it being so big is the very thing that has saved me… Funny…”

“Wait a bit Snufkin, I’ll help you,” Moomin started pulling rocks off his beloved friend and threw them over the edge. It took a very long time, but it felt relieving moving them when he finally spotted the big backpack Snufkin spoke of. He kept removing them, and was going to move one from Snufkins leg when the sudden movement made his friend hiss “I’m sorry! Does it hurt?”

“Yes, I think it’s broken,” Snufkin weakly answered “But remove it, quickly please.” Soon Moomin did, even though it caused his friend such distress. After all the rocks were removed he as gently as he could, carried Snufkin and his things to where his spot was. He gave his water to him and added a make shift caste from the first aid kit Mama had given him. He gave Snufkin as much water and food as he needed, and Snufkin was more than grateful, but of course very tired.

“We leave for Moominvalley first thing tomorrow morning,” Moomin told him “I’ll carry you all the way so don’t worry.”

Snufkin gave a weak smile “I don’t think I need to anymore. I didn’t expect to be saved. I thought I was going to die down there. And out of all people I had no idea you would come,” Snufkin’s smile became more gentle as he spoke softly “I’m so happy it was you.”

Moomin’s back straightened at that and he felt heat rise to his face “Yes, well let’s hope there won’t be a next time.”

“Oh course not,” Snufkin nodded “But if there is I wouldn’t mind you being my hero again.”

“A-ah hero?!”

Snufkin chuckled as he reached his hand to Moomin, as Moomin took it “Yes… hero.”


End file.
